This invention relates to an internal combustion rotary engine, either spark ignition or fuel injection.
Internal combustion rotary engines are well known and there are four general categories; (1) Cat- and Mouse (or scissor) engines; (2) Eccentric-rotor engines; (3) Multiple- rotor engines; (4) Revolving block engines, which combine reciprocating piston and rotary motion.
The problems with Cat and Mouse engines were stop and go forces, gas seal and lubrication. The problems with eccentricxe2x80x94rotor engines were retained burnt gases reducing engine performance and pollution of the air. Multirotor engines have low efficiency, difficulty sealing and high rubbing velocities. The revolving engine block engine""s"" biggest problem is the revolving engine block.
According to the present invention there are provided reciprocating pistons (any number of) laid on a rotor. The pistons rotating concentrically with the rotor, inside an annulus formed by the rotor and a non-revolving circular cylinder engine block with means of ignition and inlet and exhaust of gases.
The rotor may or may not have recesses for the purpose of housing counterbalance weights to the pistons. Counterbalance weights would be attached to the rotor.
The pistons reciprocate along the length of the rotor, parallel with the rotor, at right angles to the direction of rotation of the rotor, and are known as Draw pistons. The cam following Draw pistons are arc shaped over their width, and straight over their length with a hollow centre, and may or may not have in depth a guide rail attached for the purpose of being counterbalanced.
A Draw piston forms three sides of a combustion chamber, the rotor with built in combustion chamber ignition blocks forms two more sides, finally the circular cylinder engine block forms the sixth side. Draw pistons drive their rotor forward by pushing against it.
The Draw piston""s motions of compression and expansion are guided by cams and the pistons reciprocate on a path at right angles to the direction of the rotor""s centrifugal force. The cams are situated on the cylinder""s front and back plates. The cams can give the pistons a four or six stroke combustion cycle, with one or more cycles per revolution. The fifth and sixth strokes are used as a flushing stroke and second exhaust stroke, and for cooling purposes. The cams can also allow pauses of variable lengths (degrees) between strokes, to allow for combustion time lags and inlet and exhaust time lags.
The pistons are held by the rotor in the direction of rotation, and either by the cylinder engine block against the direction of centrifugal force, or by a part of the rotor, or by counterbalance weights against the direction of centrifugal force.
A specific embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of example, drawn free hand as a representation and not to any scale, of a three piston six chambered version, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: